After and Before!
by FullmetalPonyPuff
Summary: After two years in the future the girls came home to change things, how much did they change? They are now 25 getting married and having kids...Full Summary inside! Rating may go up, R&R plz!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken, what I do own is this plot well... most of it, some people might've helped with it. An my OCs,

I own them no steal grr..! Okay that's it I'm done with this disclaimer.

If ya wanna flame this stroy then go ahead, besides I love to make roasted marshmallows and I can't do that with out flames

Hope that you'll review, and I'd loved to know if you like it.

This is a sequel to another story I wrote.. but you don't have to read the previous one to get this, that story though got deleted from my old computer sadly... but maybe if you guys out there like this enough, I'll rewrite the prequel from memory. Characters might be ooc but we don't know cause they never showed them as adults in the 20s.

Okay enough of this onward fourth to the story! Enjoy.

Complete Summary: After two years in the future the girls came home to change things, how much did they change? They are now 25 getting married and having kids... where do the ruffs stand in the puffs lifes now? An why does Townsville hate Buttercup? This is a sequel, but the other story has been deleted from my computer so I can't put it up...don't have to read the other stroy to get this.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Introduction

_(Blossom's POV...) In Blossom's apartment, Friday 2:50 am_

It has been 13 years since we went into the future an saw how things turned out for us Townsville heros The Powerpuff Girls we are now all 25 years old. I remember all three of us saying we'd change our future an I guess you can say we did.

I did date Brick for about two years even though I told myself I wouldn't date him at all, I did lose my virginity to Brick also... like in the other time but, what I didn't do was stay with Brick an so the town doesn't hate me, and the Professor still cares too.

So, ya I changed things for me even though I didn't keep from doing all the things I said I would, my life is still a lot easier this way without Brick... but is it happier this way? I mean I'm happy, the town loves me I'm getting married and Bubbles an me are still very close. So why do I feel sad so often, I'm getting married to a wonderful guy... I should be happier than this, shouldn't I?

Bubbles is getting married soon too she's so happy it's great, not to that one guy Chuck I think it was because she said she wasn't getting married to anyone who didn't want kids and he didn't. She did date Chuck but, when he proposed even though she said it was the most romantic thing that ever happened to her... she said 'no'. I guess she thought about her other self an thought there was no changing his mind when it came to kids.

Back to a happier note we're having a double wedding it's really neat, we thought about doing it this way because they proposed on the same day to us on a double date it was very sweet. Like I said before we said we'd change our future, Bubbles way of doing this was finding someone who wanted kids as much as herself and she found him, guess she really wants kids after seeing she didn't get any in the future an Buttercup an me did.

Laurels is okay by my book an he has got a drop dead gorgeous victorian house if it can be called a house, I mean it's sooo big and Bubbles is gonna live there, hehe I'd most likely get lost if I lived there(If you didn't notice by now this guys rich).

I'm glad that Bubbles an me are so close I mean we see each other all the time like ever day or two, but I wish I could be closer to Buttercup... she most deffentaly changed her future. She said she wouldn't marry or even date that one jerk.

I thought that sounded fine by me, I really didn't like him after I knew what he did to the other me even if I didn't really like her she didn't deserve what he did to her.. she didn't deserve such a loss. Now back to Buttercup, I always knew that Buttercup had a thing for Butch but really, even though they where eventually together in that time and all happy and such.. at least I think they where, what makes her think it will be okay in this time?

Come on, she had me in the other time but in this time things are different...

I mean when we went to the future I heard some nasty things about me err... the other me, it was awful... even worse though is hearing stuff like that about my sister Buttercup. I know I'm not at all okay with her and Butch... but if that's what she wants she'll have to make it through an sadly without help from me I don't really want a part of it at all.

Thinking that makes my head hurt but it's true, I mean how can someone throw away their life like that, she started dating Butch around the time I dated Brick but I at least saw where I was going if we stayed together an cut it off.

If this isn't bad enough she called me last night and said he proposed an she said 'yes' of coruse I didn't expect her to say no, but it would have been nice if she had, also she wants me to come... I said yes even though I really don't want to go... to a villain wedding, this sucks!

_(Bubbles POV...) In Bubbles trailer,_ _Friday 7:30 am_

I can't wait only two more months till the wedding, but I still have sooo much to do I can't believe how close it's getting I'm so excitied, but I'm nervous too. I wonder if Blossom's as nervous as me? Oh yeah, Blossom and me are going out tomorrow we are finally getting our wedding dresses fitted, we need to also check on Ms. Keane's dress for her since she's out of town an it should be ready to pick up.

I wonder if the Professor has his outfit for the wedding ready I should ask when we drop of the dress at his and Mrs. Keane's house, I wonder why she didn't change her last name when they got married?

Oh well, my names not gonna be Bubbles Utonium any more it's gonna be Bubbles Anerlin I like that, an Blossom's is gonna be Blossom Jo- errr... where'd that come from I ment Dayou, Blossom Dayou.

Uhhh... the guest list I should look it over ya, look it over... I wasn't thinking that, I wasn't... stupid future... anyways if they didn't look so good as a couple I wouldn't have thought that..

Okay, I have the guest list done an everyone's invited... so why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone? Ummm... ohhh... right Buttercup, I suppose I should invite her. She asked me to her wedding last night so I guess it's only fair she's still my sister I think... Buttercup Jojo hmm, Blossom..., I wonder if I could get Laurels to come, _sigh _probably not.

I wonder if Blossom is going I'm sure she invited her too, but if Blossom goes... I wonder if she'll be okay. I should call her to check an make sure she's going if she's not then I'm not going any where near those freaks.

_(Buttercup's POV...) In Butch and Buttercup's err- house, Friday 10:00 pm_

I'm really starting to wonder if Blossom an Bubbles are coming to the wedding I know they said they would, but first they both tried to talk some 'sense' into me. I wish they would both just except that Butch loves me and I love him, but I know that's asking to much of them especially the Professor I'm not gonna even bother to invite him. _sigh _I really hope that at least one of them shows up so I won't be with all of those villains by myself.

I pretty sure Blossom will come because she never takes back her word but Bubbles... I'm not so sure, there getting married in a month or something like that from what the news said an I bet Bubbles is the one with invitations. I probably won't be invited but whatever, I don't really get along with Luare.. Lruel... err.. whaterever his name is and Blossom's is even wrose because Tyson has been with her for years so I have had time to get to know him... what I mean is the side Blossom doesn't know.

I don't know what she sees in that guy he's rude, fat, a pig, a smartass, and FAT! Okay, he's not fat but it's funny to imagine... I guess she likes him cause he's nice to _her _and smart an I guess he looks okay but not my type at all.

Why didn't she just stay with Brick I mean ya we saw our future but those two where ment for each other really an she knows it. If she backs out and doesn't come it's cause she can't stay in the same place as Brick, I know that ever since she broke up with him they haven't said one word... I can tell she still loves him and everyone knows he loves her.

Was she really that afraid when she saw that Townsville would hate her.. or was it the Professor? Why, is she still tring to be Miss Prefect! Some times I really don't get my sisters, but I guess they think the same way about me.

I wonder where Butch is?

Well, speak of the devil...

"Hey Butch!" I said as he entered through the broken door.

"Hey, I really need to fix that one day..." He said while picking the door back up an leaning it against the opposite side of the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is short so am I, that's the way things work I guess.. it's only two pages an a half so I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry but my beginings are never that good...

Also, 'After and Before' isn't as planed out as the others... so if you guys have any ideas such as a good way to get Blossom and Brick together or anything else,

like something you would like to happen tell me I might use it. Thanks, bye.


	2. Wedding Plans and a Baby!

Answer to Buttercup-babe question: This is a sequel to another story I wrote.. but you don't have to read the previous one to get this, that story though got deleted from my old computer sadly...

To SAngel: Thanks, Of course Bubbles is mean she's made out of suger ya know, an suger gives ya toothaches :)

Anyways she'll change her attitude eventually.

Chapter 2

_(Blossom's POV...) Saturday_

"Are you really sure you'll be okay at that wedding, you don't have to go ya know." Bubbles asked me that question for the thrid time that day.

"I'll be fine, besides I said I would and I'm one of the bridesmaid." I said sounding tried of saying the same thing for the same question, but it was to reasure her so I had to.

"But... what about you know who?" Bubbles said and I thought at least she asked some thing new this time.

"I'm engaged, I'll be fine." I said holding up my hand with the ring on it for reassurance, not only for her but me also. "You know it's been nine years you can say his name, it won't bother me." I said knowing it was okay if the other person was saying his name just I would rather not say it. It has been nine years since that name last came out of my mouth... even though I've thought of Brick enough for my mind and mouth combined, he seems to never leave my mind alone once I think of him.

"Ohhh... alright if you say so... but..." Bubbles said probably thinking of when his name really got to me, but that was years ago.

"It doesn't bother me any more I'm over him completely. Hey look there's the store, let's go!" I say now getting excited because I couldn't wait to see how I was gonna look for my big day, dress wise I still need make-up, shoes, and other things.

We entered the store which had tons of dresses for different events, I went over to the desk to ask to see Miss Dalri, she was the one who was to do our measurements. While I asked about her Bubbles broused the shop an was going ohhh... an awww... While I waited for her to come for the back with everything she needed to do the measurements I watched Bubbles.

"I'm ready for you girls now..." Miss Dalri said so I got Bubbles and we went over.

While she was measuring me I talk to Bubbles who was waiting for her turn.

"Hey, Bubbles what do you think Buttercup's got to wear?" I asked

"Hmmm... for our double wedding or her own?" Bubbles asked as I thought.

"We should take her out later, I dout she's got anything yet." I said

"I guess, I mean she does need to look good at our double wedding day... but how much would it cost her to get two dresses?" Bubbles said in thought about money, I thought to because between Mrs. K, the Professor, Laurels, Tyson, an the grooms parents we had ever thing for us tooken care of but not one of them would help Buttercup with a dress let a lone two. Well, I guess...

"I think I should buy one dress for her an you should buy the other." I replied

"Huh? Come again?" She said not sounding to happy about my sudden decision

"Well, I thought since everyone else is paying for our wedding an the stuff a wedding needs from the food to the dresses... I think we could at least get her something to wear I mean she's still gonna have to get everything else her wedding needs and we both know that those two don't have much money at all." I said knowing that they don't have money unless he steals it.

"...Alright we should do that, because even though this isn't a wedding I'm gonna like it still is a wedding an it's our sisters' so let's buy the dresses." She said sounding better than before I guess she's tring to agree with what she said.

The young lady Miss Dalri, that was doing my measurement got done an was ready to do Bubbles but for a second there I thought I saw her glare at me, what's her problem?

Once we where done she asked us what color we would like the bottom rim of the dress to be, we had matching white wedding gowns they made the rim what ever color you wanted, it didn't take up much of the dresses just the ends, I went with light pink and Bubbles went with baby blue. We then decided that that would be our veil's color.

"Well, the dress measurements are finally done, we can pick up them sometime around a month." I said as we went to another dress store where Mrs. K had her dress ready to be picked up .

"Ya, I think it was a good idea to wait an get the dresses measured now, that way we don't have to really worry about gaining weight. We only have two months so it isn't as hard." She says.

While waiting for the dress I thought I would ask,_ "I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way."_

"Well, maybe it's just me Bubbles but looks like you've put on some weight. You think you might be ummm...?" I tried to ask but couldn't get the words out.

"Pregnant?" She said then thought "Wow, I might be! Wouldn't that be neat?" She asked now sounding excited.

"Well, ya sure but..." I said not really knowing how to say it.

"But? But what?" She asked me, I didn't want to tell her but I had to so...

"If you are, we need to get you a new dress or something..." I said thinking. _"Great and we already bought the other dress..."_

"Huh? Why?" Bubbles ask confused. "Because your dress is kind of tight already..." I say, "Well, maybe we could move the wedding date..." I look over to Bubbles as she shakes her head 'no' a few times.

"I don't want to have to wait to get married I'm ready now!" She says, "Well, then maybe we could make the date sooner than later... but that might take a lot of work." I say, wondering if we could pull it off in a less amount of time.

"But first I think we should buy a pregnancy test an worry about this if it says positive. Have you missed a period?" I said, making her think about it.

"Well, now that I think about it... I haven't had one this month, and I'm not sure about last month." She said, though I can't tell if she excited any more her expression is a hard one to read. Mybe it's a mix of emotions because I know she doesn't what to wait on getting married, but I know she wants a baby.

The lady hands us the dress and we thanked her, soon after we left, and then there was no talking just silence. Until we made our way to buy a test, once we bought it I conviced her to go in a bathroom an take it so that we could have time to think on the ride to the Professor's house. She came out and showed it to me so I could read it, I waited until it had the results and said.

I smile and say, "It's positive..."

_(Buttercup's POV...) Inside their house,Saturday_

I don't need to even make a guest list, I guess that makes things easier that's sad... let's see I have six months to plan this thing I need to get together a list of things to get.

Like the dress with shoes an a veil with make-up I'll have to think on that one, the type of food an drinks, the cake an the cake topper, where it should be held... I dout Chapels want a bunch of villans in them. Maybe it should be outside somewhere, it wouldn't cost as much I don't think. I wonder how we're gonna get the money for this... an where is Butch anyways? I hope he's not out getting himself arrested again.

Just then the phone rings, Wow for once that piece of crap works.

"Hello? Buttercup speaking" I say I don't have caller ID so I don't know who's calling.

"Hey Butter, what's up?" Blossom asked, I was surpried that she was calling, does she want something? They always want something _if_ they call..

"Nothin' really, just going over wedding plans an such... how 'bout you?" I ask knowing that talking like that bugs her, that's why I do it.

"Well, Bubbles an me are headed over to the Professor's place to drop of a dress for Mrs. K, I was wondering if you would like to come out with Bubbles an me before the weddings to get you a dress." Blossom said sounding to nice if you ask me.

"Why?" I asked still wondering if she wanted something.

"Well, you need a dress for the wedding and a wedding dress for your wedding. Oh yeah, our double wedding will probably be sooner than expected." Blossom said, I asked why? Isn't two months fast enough.

I then heard her talking to Bubbles, _trying to be quiet so I don't hear them._ "Do you mind if I tell her about it, Oh okay...?" does she really think I can't hear her?

"Buttercup, you still there?" She asked, "of coruse, so tell me what's up...?" I replied

"Bubbles wants to talk to you." Blossom says, as the phone gets passed to Bubbles.

"She does?" I say to no one, then she talks into the the phone.

"Hiya Buttercup! Guess what? Ohhh.. you'll never guess so I'll tell you, I'm gonna have a baby.. I'm pregnet isn't that great! I'm sooo excited. I wonder what the Professor will say, Laurels is really good with kids ya know. I'm-" But I decided to cut her off so she wouldn't go on for hours on or talk my head off or both.

"Congratulations." I say in a 'this is great' way... not!

"...Anyways, can you met us next week Thrusday at about 10 am at the Waffle House closest to your place, so we can get your dress?" Bubbles asked, in a sweet voice I can tell it was forced.

"Ya, sure." I said wondering how in the world any one could pull themselves out of bed that early, well I use to do it so I can manage to do it once more.

"Alrighty, byebye!" Bubbles said and then hung up.

"Hey, who was that?" asked Butch, I didn't even see him come in.

"Bubbles. Why you home so early, this isn't normal." I said raising an eyebrow.

"What did she want?" He asked, not answering my question so I droped it.

"Their double wedding is gonna be sooner than I thought... Bubbles is pregnant." I say, in a dull sounding way.

"Uhh... cool I guess, boy or girl?" He asked

"I dunno. I'm going out I need to take a walk..." I say, standing up but when I walk passed him he grabs me around the waist.

"I came home early to spend time with you." He whispers in my ear while smirking and I know what he means so I smile.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry I left it off right there I was gonna write more but my dad just came in he wasn't supposed to be leaving yet but he is, I'm going on a trip with him for christmas and I won't have an internet connection ... so see ya later next chapter won't be so boring and will be longer, bye. An Merry X-Mas and a Happy New year!!!!

Love you guys who reveiwed and plz keep reviewing!! Christmas goodie bags 4 all!


	3. Blossom's Baby

I'll most likely put the prequel up when I get near the end of this story so those who are interested can read it then.

Thanks very much for the reviews! An a big thanks to buttercupcandy 4 reviewing both the previous chapters!

Brick: Why haven't I had a part yet?

fmpp: Stop whining, you have a part in this chapter.

Brick: But it's really small...

Boomer: Mine's smaller, so why are you complaining!!

fmpp: Okay, let's just do the disclaimer, alright... I forgot it the last chapter so this is for both chapters.

Boomer:

Disclaimer: FullmetalPonyPuff does not own the po-

Brick: She asked me to do it! So shut it!

Boomer: Yeah well, I-

fmpp: Just one of you do it already!!!

Butch: Yeah, before I do it!

Boomer&Brick: Where'd you come from?

Butch: I've been standing here the whole time.

fmpp: Will one you guys do it already!!!

Brick: Yes ma'm.

Disclaimer: FullmetalPonyPuff doesn't own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys... so why are we listening to her?

Boomer: Because, she's scary...

Butch: How's she scary?

fmpp: Because I can make you do anything I want smile's sweetly

Brick&Butch: ...

Boomer: Told you she was scary...

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

_(Buttercup's POV...) Buttercup and Butch's house, Saturday 11:09 pm_

I wonder... we already live together, we already sleep together what's the difference gonna be when we're married? I look over and see Butch fast asleep an droling a little but still as hansome as always,

"hehetetehe..." I can't help but giggle at that sight to think I use to sit an think of ways I could get rid of him and his brothers... the Rowdyruff Boys. But now, here I am about to get married to Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, a villan.

Still... even if he's a villan I love him an nothing can change that, I can't wait to get married to him.

I snuggle up closer to him and then fall into a deep sleep, and have a wonderful dream... but dreams never last they all turn into nightmares one way or another.

_(Bubbles POV...) At Laurels place ,Thursday 8:45 am_

_(Flashback) At the Professor's house_

_"I'm pregnant, so the wedding will be moved up... an everything is almost ready so I-er we thought..." I said as I looked at the Professor, then he smiled._

_"You're going to have a baby... my baby is having a baby? Where have all the years gone, I'm so proud." The Professor said with tears in his eyes I guess he's emotional._

_"Really, so your happy?" I ask, as he nods and hugs me._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"I can't wait to be a mommy I hope it's a girl, but a boy would be fine to, Laurels what do you think?" I ask in a sweet tone,

"Whatever gender it is I'll love it, but don't you think we should be working on the wedding it is in less than two weeks." He said in a serious tone, I know he's worried about everthing being done on time he was like that ever since I told him we wanted to move it up but he agreed.

"Don't worry hun, everything will work out somehow. Oh, yeah I almost forgot I've got to met Blossom and Bu-errr... for breakfast. Byebye see you later." I say getting up in a hurry to leave.

"Blossom and who?" He said I guess he caught on, damit! What should I do? I should tell the truth right... no then he wouldn't let me go... but if I say somebody else then I'll start this marriage bad by lying... but we're not married yet...

"Well..?" He asked already guessing most likely, until I said...

"Tyson... ya that's his name sorry I forgot it for a mintue there. See ya!" I get up kiss his cheek and run out the door.

Laurels and Tyson are close friends I wonder if he'll tell Laurels I was lying _sigh_ Not good.

_(Blossom's POV...) Thursday 9:20 am _

_You know how your not supposed to drive when your upset, well if you didn't know you do now. I found that out the hard way... the very hard way.._

"I'm going out okay?" I say grabing my purse and heading for the door when the phone rings Tyson says he's got it but I stay by the door to see who it is.

"Hey Laurels, what are Blossom and me going to breakfast with Bubbles?" He repeated the question and am I glad he did, he looked at me for the answer to this. I nodded my head knowing Laurels told Bubbles not to hang around Buttercup.

"...Ya, we're just leaving to met up with her." He said, I let out a sigh of relief as he said bye and hung up.

"Would you like to tell me what that was about?" He asked a bit upset I can't blame him, I bascily asked him to lie to a friend of his, not just a friend but a best friend.

_sigh_ "Well, Bubbles and me are going to met up with Buttercup today." I said knowing I wouldn't get a happy camper after that was said for some reason he loathed her more than most people.

"Why? Why would you Blossom a successful Powerpuff Girl go around a piece of trash like her? She doesn't deserve to even know you! She's a bitch that should never have been created!" He said clearly mad, as was I because of what he said.

I may sometimes have some not so nice thoughts about the way she went about her life, but I would never voice it, also he has no right to say what he just said, besides I almost ended up like her I'm glad I didn't but this was to much, nobody says that about her straight to my face not even my feincee.(not sure if that's the male or female way of spelling it).

"DON'T EVER... say that about my sister again! An this wedding is sooo OFF! I yelled and threw the ring at him and left. That was the last time I was going to let him dis my sister like that in front of me.

I realized how many years I just threw away ending our relationship like that but I couldn't care less. I don't know why I didn't see before that I couldn't live with someone who thought that way of my sister... better late then never I guess.

I was driving to the Waffle House upset and thinking about stuff like that, and stuff like how the wedding isn't off it's just not a double wedding.

I was thinking to much and was very upset when the next thing I knew there was the sound off a car screeching to a stop, glass shattering, I then saw a car flipping in the air two times landing with a crushing sound with the color red a lot of it, and another sound was it screaming? I saw red was it blood... was it mine?

Then I blacked out...

_(Buttercup's POV...) At the hospital, Thursday 10:55 am_

I knew I shouldn't have woke up today, damn. I can't believe we've only been here 20 minutes it seems like forever, even more so about five minutes ago when Tyson got here in a panic freaking Bubbles out making me comfort her and get yelled at by the stupid L-guy she's marring.

I can't count how many times those guys told me to go home, or it was my fault the bastard Ty-guy keep saying. I don't see how that's even possible but he needs someone to blame I guess. I've started tuning him out though... I really can't stand him, I don't know how she did... does nothing is wrong she's gonna be alright! Damnit why doesn't someone come tell us how she is?

I keep looking at the clock and the time goes so slow... about 50 minutes later I'm still sitting there waiting to hear how she is but tuning out what those guys are saying if they are even talking anymore. It's been over an hour since we got here shouldn't someone know how she is and if she'll... no Blossom's a fighter this can't keep her down I know it!

While thinking someone sits beside me I don't look over until they put their hand on my shoulder. I look over an see Butch, I try to smile but I'm to worried to... I also see Brick and Bommer in the coner near the entrance. I wonder how Brick's doing... I get pulled out of my thoughts when Butch speaks.

"It'll be okay, I know she can get through this, she's tough." He says in a reassuring way, Blossom's the one always reassuring our douts but now... I smile.

I can feel Bubbles looking at us I'm not sure why, but I guess that, that L-guy wasn't helpful at comforting her.

I lean my head on Butch's shoulder I'm tried I got up early and worried like crazy I needed a nap, but I wouldn't get it very easily with Bubbles stare, Laurels glare, and Tyson's muttering things like 'it's her fault' and 'why won't somebody tell them trash doesn't belong in here' I had to grab Butch's hand and whisper to ignore it. Then I drifted off to only fall into another nightmare.

_(Bubbles POV...) At the hospital, Thursday 11:10 am_

Buttercup's so lucky to have Butch to comfort her like that...Laurels is still sitting with Tyson trying to clam him down. I sit there for what seems like forever, then I notice over near the door is Boomer and Brick.

Boomer... is he looking at me?

Boomer could probably be comforting... but were not even friends any more. I turn back around to watch the clock... only two minutes have passed _sigh _

I then feel someone hug me from behind... I was right I feel alittle better now, but it didn't last long.. the hug was gone almost as fast as it came... I wake up. _"Boomer..." _I whisper, but nobody here's me, but Laurels who was sitting beside me noticed I was awake and handed me a drink. Why was I thinking... no.. dreaming about Boomer?

_(Brick's POV...) At the hospital, Thursday 12:36 pm_

I look over to seeButtercup asleep leaning on Butch, I'm glad the're together... he cares about her so much. I glance at that Tyson guy whom I hate and would like... scracth that love to kill I could just picture tearing him apart limb by limb, or gutting him, or stabing him, or...

Why is it every time I see him I have to think about that I know I can't kill him, Blossom would... I wonder how Bloss is doing? I wish I could go see... I'm sure she'll make through she has to... she's to strong to be tooken out by this, where is that damn doctor?

I wonder if she'd even want me to vist... nobody else would so she would think the same way as them _sigh_ I haven't talk to her since she broke up with me... I see Boomer looking at me probably wondering if I'm okay... why does everyone insist I still a something for Blossom?

...Cause you do why else would you be here? Shut up, who asked ya! You did... no I-

I see a doctor heading over to the spot where Bubbles and the everybody are when did the Professor get here? I see Butch nudge Buttercup awake and everybody stands I just stay here and listen... with super powers like I have I could hear the doctor if I was outside so hearing wasn't a problem even with him whispering.

"How is she?" Said the Professor before everyone else.

"She's sleeping right now, she will be fine but I'm not sure about the baby yet..." The doctor replied saying this like he had practiced or said it a thousand times before.

I'm more than a bit shocked baby... they where having a baby? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised they are going to get married but a baby already? I should be happy Blossom's going to be alright and leave it at that but I was still pissed beyond belief that they did that, that he touched _her_.

I'm glad she's alright but she said she wouldn't have sex until she got married... well, she kinda broke that one on me but still... a baby... wait he said he's not sure how the baby is?

Damnit, if she loses the baby she'll never get over it... even if I hate the father of that baby, I really hope it lives, I can't stand to see her sad.

I look over at Boomer he is looking at me in question, maybe because of the mixture of emotions that my faced showed or maybe something else but I knew I couldn't vist her I'm going back to Mojo's and that's that. I headed toward the door and Boomer slowly followed.

_(Bubbles POV...) At the hospital, Thursday 1:00 pm_

After Brick and Boomer left the doctor started to answer Tyson's questions about what chances did it have on living. So he started to say miscarriages are not uncommon even more so if your stomach gets hit hard enough in the right spot, and that one out four babbies are miscarriages. But first he tried to pull off a dumb act until he realized we weren't buying it.

I didn't want people to know how much this scared me because I have a baby on the way... but it did I stayed quiet though, I think Buttercup noticed this but she didn't say anything thankfully. Then he said there was no way of telling yet, and he has stoped her bleeding.

But he also said her lower stomach was hit pretty hard, and some other stuff but I stop listening and then I spoke up.

"When can we see her?" I asked hoping it would be soon.

"Leave your numbers and I'll call, everyone should go home and rest." He answered, even though I hated his answer there was nothing I could do.

"I think I'll stay alittle longer." Buttercup said and the Professor and Tyson protested, until Butch cut in that is. I guess his strength scared them so they shut up.

"Bye Buttercup." I say as I leave the hospital hoping her baby will be okay.

_(Boomer's POV) At Mojo's Hideout, Earily Friday Morning_

"You can't sleep either?" ask Brick as he walks into the kitchen, "...I was just thinking.." I reply and Brick says "Thinking about what you never think."

_sigh _"Well, it's no big deal.. I'm going to bed." I say, but before I exit the kitchen I wishper.

"I thought I hear Bubbles say my name... but that's not possible..." "Hmm..maybe you did... because it's not impossible.." Brick says, I hear it just out side of the door and he knows I did.

_(Blossom's POV...) At the hospital, Tuesday 1:46 pm_

I heard voices and saw blurs I heard things like 'she's waking up' and 'remember don't tell her' my head hurts I'll think on those things later.

"...My head hurts... what time is it?" I said to no one in particular as my vision cleared I saw the Professor, Bubbles, and Tyson

"Other than that how are you feeling?" The Professor asked and Tyson said "It's Tuesday sweetheart you've been out for sometime now." I then sat up to everyone's disliking even mine.

But Tyson and the Professor made me lay back down and where saying things about my stomach then it hit me I had been in a car accident and my stomach half hurt half something else but I didn't like it. Then I remembered the fight with Tyson I glanced and saw the ring was not there... What now? I was going to end it but...

"The wedding... Bubbles you're still having it right?" I asked wanting her to go on with it.

"No, we're gonna push it back a month or two so you can recover." She said with a smile, I frowned though.

"I want you to go ahead with it... I'll come, I'll just leave early." I say with a smile now, even though my head hurt and my stomach feels funny.

"What? Why, we're gonna have a double wedding right?" She asked I guess after it being planed like that she wanted it so did I but...

"I'm not getting married... not any time soon." I said while they all looked at me I guess they didn't get it well, I think Tyson did but I still have to tell.

"We can wait alittle while, Blossom." Bubbles said I motioned 'no' with my head and said

"I'm not getting married to Tyson... the day I crashed the car, we...I broke it off." I said feeling like taking a nap but with the questions of 'why this?' 'why that?' it would be some time before I got it.

"You must be dazed from the accident, we all know how much you two love each other... will talk about this later." The Professor said, did I love Tyson... I guess at one point but he was never once nice to Buttercup and said such hurtfull things to people... and even made fun of Boomer right in fornt of him..

"Where's Buttercup?" I ask, and Bubbles answers.

"Tyson told the nurse not to let her in." she said as Tyson glared at her.

"She still here?" I ask, Bubbles nods and says "I think she is, I'll go check." She got up and left to go check on Buttercup.

I pull my left hand in front of my face and say to the Professor who is looking at me "See... I'm not dazed."

Buttercup walks in with Butch I look over and smile, with the looks they all have it's like they know something that I don't I mean I'm fine so why do they look so sad.

Tyson stands up looks at me I wonder what he's going to say, then he...

"I"M NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THAT THING!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while pointing at Buttercup then marched out past a pissed off Rowdyruff.

"Oww... hehe... now my head really hurts.. sorry about that outburst he gets that way sometimes... hey Buttercup.. come vist some time later okay I'm gonna take a nap. Don't worry about Tyson he can't tell you to stay out any more." I then turn my head witch is in pain away from everybody and fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm taking votes who wants Bubbles baby to be a girl and who wants it to be a boy?

Here is Chapter 3 like? Well, I didn't expect her to have that car accident it just happened... same with the miscarriage(she doesn't know about it okay? I'll explian more about it later). Poor Blossom I can't believe I'm doing this to my favorite Powerpuff... ohh well at least it's interesting right?

Not a thing was plan ahead of time for this whole chapter so it wasn't really thought through I just typed what came to mind, I'll think ahead for the next chapter even though this chapter will change some things.

Brick: I wish I could go see... I'm sure she'll make through she has to(It's to soon in the story for her to die so she can't)

fmpp: Sorry I can't help it, it'd be funny if he said that sooo I thought I'd still type it even if it wasn't for the story...

Well, plz review and let me know what you think!


	4. Double Wedding?

Blossom: Why isn't anybody telling me what happened or that I was even pregnant?

fmpp: Ummm... well, ask Boomer!

Boomer: What?? Why should she ask me? I mean your the authoress so shouldn't you know!

fmpp: Well, you wanted a bigger part so you answer her!!

Boomer: But, what do I say?

fmpp: I dunno, why you askin me?

Boomer: But.. oh forget it...

Blossom: ...Am I gonna get an answer?

fmpp: ...

Buttercup: Will somebody do the dumb disclaimer already!

Bubbles: Ohh, I'll do it, I'll do it!!

Buttercup: Then do it already!

Bubbles: Disclaimer- FullmetalPonyPuff doesn't own the powerpuff girls or any characters from it! There I said it!

Blossom: I'm being ignored aren't I?

Bubbles: _(waves hands around to get attenion)_ Can I have a part with just me and Boomer? Pretty please!!

fmpp: Well, since you asked so nicely... sure!

Boomer: What.. but if I would have asked for a part you wouldn't have said that.

fmpp: Your right I wouldn't have.

Boomer: ... That's unfair ya know...

fmpp: That's life, deal with it.

Boomer: ...Your mean..

Butch: She probably PMSing.

fmpp: I am not!!! _(throws shoes at Butch)_

Bubbles: Onward with the story!!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

_(Blossom's POV..._) _one week and 2 days later_

"Hey, I think we could pull it off." I say in a happy tone

"Ya, I know we could but..." Buttercup said I smiled.

"If this is about the dress I already told you I want you to have it I'll get a new one when I get married" I said smiling

I don't know why but I'm more excited about this wedding now then when I was apart of it... ohhh well, I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. It took years to get over Brick and just days to get over Tyson.

Werid since I almost died literally, after breaking up with him... well I won't say that the accient hurt more then breaking up with Brick because I don't think anything could hurt worse than that.

"It's not-" Buttercup gets cut of by Bubbles saying "We should get someone to redo the rim in a light green we have the veil." Bubbles said really getting into it, I didn't know if it was because she wanted a double wedding or that she like the idea of Buttercup being apart of it. I think it's the first one, but you never know...

"...You to? Alright I'm in, but this is a bit of a last minute thing." Buttercup said I noded

"Your right everything's ready for tomorrow except your dress which won't take long. Bubbles you take her to get the light pink rim changed to light green and I'll get the groom ready okay, ohh ya.. Buttercup stay at my apartment tonight I don't want you to see the groom till the wedding k?" I said getting up to leave without getting Buttercup's say in this I left for Buttercup and Butch's place.

I flew there cause I didn't have a car anymore and thought I'd enjoy the view while flying there. Though I had times where my power felt zaped out of me and it almost made me fall out of the sky a few times until I got there and landed I think it is nothing because I just got out of the hospital three days ago. It has to be that right?

I knocked on the door very lightly but it still fell down and then I hear 'shit' and 'that damn door' I see Butch come out of the kitchen with a can of beer and I smile and wave.

"Ummm... your door fell down... heehe!" I said, slightly blushing

"Ya, I noticed... what are you doing here anyways?" Butch asked I was about to answer when a certain red head walked out of the kitchen.

Brick stares at me for a second and I stare back then there's a werid silence that takes over the three of us until Butch breaks it.

"So, Blossom what's up?" He asks as I remove my eyes from Brick and turn to him, I still feel his eyes on me though... then I realized I hadn't hear what Butch had said which was very embarrassing. What should I do... or say?

"Umm.. what?" I say sounding as stupid as I feel I see the werid look Butch gives me and I blush slightly.

"I said what's up, what are you doing here? I mean there's a reason you're here right?" He said, as I realized he was right there was. Okay you can do the Blossom girl, just ingore him, you're soo over Brick rememeber?

Yes I rememeber, okay think Buttercup, Bubbles, double, wedding. Okay, you're ready.

"Right, I came over to take you shoping for you suit." I say smiling and only looking at Butch, why is Brick still looking at me?

"Uhhh... where's Buttercup?" He asked,

"She's busy an there's nothing wrong with me helping you find a suit for your wedding, right?" I say while smiling, he's not there, he's not there, he's not th- my thoughts are cut short when Butch says...

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding it's tomorrow isn't it?" Butch asked and I smirk "No, you and Buttercup's wedding tomorrow!" I say a slightly giggle at the look on his face.

"Wha- WHAT? What do you mean ours is tomorrow that's the day of the double wedding, right?" He asked, I glance over and he's still there ohhh... why won't he go away?

"Exactly! Bubbles and Buttercup's double wedding!" I say, while loving the look he's giving.. it's to funny.

"You mean Buttercup as in my Buttercup..?" He asked still confused, I roll my eyes. Is he still looking at me?

"I'll explain on the way come on." I say about to exit the house with no door at the moment.

"Wait a sec." He said I turned to look at him, "What about your wedding?" He asked, I laugh a little this should be fun.

"My wedding? What wedding?" I ask sounding clueless, but I'm far from it.

"Very funny, tell me why you're not getting married in that double wedding.." He says, I guess I'll tell him.

I left up my hand that use to hold the ring but doesn't anymore. "See, I'm not getting married Tyson and me are over." I say as I exit the house not to long after Butch follows me.

------------------------------------------------

_(Bubbles POV)_

"Well, that didn't take to long... you know I think I wanna learn how to sow!" I say, excitedly. "Umm.. why? Your going to be able to buy all the clothes you want once you get married to that guy." Buttercup says, as we head to the car.

"He's name's is Laurels.. and I think it would be fun... I bet I could start my own clothes business if I tried!" I say, as we pull out of the parking lot. "I guess... but what about your job as a hairdresser?" She asks, "I could do both!" I say happily, "Being a hairdresser, owning a clothes business, and being a newborn's mom... well, you'll be busy." Buttercup says, "Well, she won't be a newborn by the time I get the business!"

I say, as a matter of factly. "She?" Buttercup asks, "Yup! I know I'll have a girl!" I say, positive of it. "But you're not 100 percent sure are you?" Buttercup asks, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no... but if it's not then when you have a girl I get to dress her up, right?" I reply, "No." Buttercup says, then I notice a sale sign when at we stop at a red light. "Ummm... Buttercup, you wouldn't mind taking a decor to the mall would ya." But before I let her answer, I answered for her. "I didn't think so!" I say, as Buttercup protests against my nature to clothes shop.

When we get in the mall I head straight for the biggest clothes store, after a while of browsing I decided what to try on. Even if I was going to gain wight I'd lose it after the baby was born so it was all good, I don't look fat yet.

I came out of the dress room to ask Buttercup what she thinks of the dress, but I end up asking nobody. "Now, where did she go?" I ask, nobody again. But then a fimilar voice answers my first question, and I turn to see Boomer.

"It looks great, but then again you always look great... but your more of a blue if you ask me." Boomer says, leaning against the wall.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?" I ask, "Well, this mall is open to everyone last I checked." He replied, "That's not what I ment, I mean... what are you doing in this store..?" I ask again, "Well, I could say I was looking from clothes but, I would be lying we both know this place is way to expensive for my taste." Boomer replies still not answering my question though.

"..." I turn to leave when he says something else. "Actually, I was passing by the store.. and I heard you, so I decide to answer your question even if you already knew the answer to it. I mean, it's not like you need me or anybody else to tell you that you're pretty, but I wanted to." Boomer says, and it's.. it's sweet.. he thinks I'm pretty. It's been a long time since he's said that, or any thing else to me for that matter.

"Well, thank you." I say, with a smile, then he smiles too. "...Hey, Bubbles do you want to get some ice cream... umm, they sell some right over there so..." Boomer says, "I'd love to!" I say happily, and he looks happy too.

I sure hope Laurels doesn't find out I'm eatting ice cream with an ex-boyfriend... or the Rowdyruff one for that matter..

-----------------------------------------------

_(Blossom's POV)_

"Look, don't worry about the price it's your wedding! Only happens once ya know." I say, pulling out another expensive suit. "Well, actually it could happen several times..." He says looking at the ones I pulled out.

"Well, not with you it won't... you and Buttercup are great together, so you don't need to mess that up." I say putting back ones he shakes his head 'no' for. I wonder if he's tring to tell how comfortable they are by just looking at them.

"Speaking of people who are great together.. why is it your not getting married to the guy you love now?" He asks, "I told you Tyson and me are over." I say, tring to find the right color tie. "I don't mean Tyson..." He says, and I automatically stop what I'm doing to look at him. "Then pray tell, who exactly do you mean?" I ask, knowing but hoping he'd say some one else.

"...Brick." He replies, "...We, we've been over for years." I say tring to sound like I've completly forgot about him. "Ya, but are you over him?" Butch asks, looking at me.. I look away and reply, "I am one-hundred percent over him."

"If that's really so, then look at me when you say it... you can't can you? He still loves you ya know.." Butch says, I continue to have my head tilted to the ground, and I close my eyes tring to keep myself from... crying? Do I really still love him? I can't... this is awful! "Brick's coming to the wedding you know, you could always talk to him.." Butch says, I get he's tring to help but I don't need or want his help!

"No! I'm not talking to him ever again." I say, still looking at the ground. "Why? What are you afraid of?" He asks, and I reply in an upset voice. "Nothing! I'm not afraid... not afraid of anything." "When you where in the hospital, Brick was worried... he sat outside your hospital window the first two days." Butch said, looking at me as I left my head to look at him.

"He did..? Why?" I ask, "The same reason you didn't hear me earlier at my house, you where to busy thinking about him. But, do you ever ask your self why it is you don't speak to him, why you aviod him?" Butch asks. "I... no not really, Bubbles and Boomer aren't together anymore but Bubbles isn't avoiding him." I say, to myself really Butch just happens to be listening.

"No, but Boomer is avoiding her...Blossom I think you two should talk..." Butch says, waiting for me to reply but I'm to busy thinking. The reason I broke up with Brick... the reason I avoid him... I never admitted it before but it is becuase of Tonwsville and the Professor... I don't want them to hate me, but tring to make them happy is making me miserable.

An the reason I'm staying away from Brick is because... I still want to be with him, I thought keeping myself away for him would make me less in love with him.

But, I'm still in love.. what do I do? I didn't realize, that I had said "I'm still in love.. what do I do?" outloud until Butch made it obvious that I had, "Well, if you still love him like you say, it's simple just tell him." Butch said with a smile, hoping that was the only thing I said outloud I nod and say "Ya, simple.." I smile when I say that, I really don't believe me though..

But it's time to make me happy for once and not the town or the Professor..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Blossom's POV)_

"Well, you have 20 minutes how are you girls doing?" I ask, as I enter checking on the brides, "I can't find my shoes any where what do I do, what do I do!?" Bubbles says panicked, "Okay, calm down Bubbles... take deep breathes and-" I get cut off by Buttercup yelling she can't stand the hairdresser that we have and that she doesn't want her to do her hair.

Okay Blossom think, think... they need to clam down.. or we won't be out there on time. hmmm... I got it, of course Bubbles aways used to forget her shoes in the car.

"Okay, be quiet! I've got an idea" I say, "Bubbles, you do Buttercup's hair in a way you think she'd like it and hairdesser lady, sorry can't remeber your name, you can go... and-" Bubbles cut me off asking about her shoes. "Don't worry do Buttercup's hair, I'll be back in a minute." I say, as I go out to the parking lot, to retrive her shoes from the car...

"And what do you know they where in the car." I say to myself, as I turn around I see Brick. Oh, why now.. he must of had to get something from his car. I smile and wave at him, and I guess I don't need to wonder why he looks confused at my acknowledging his presents.

I walk over to him and say, "umm.. hi, err.. what are you doing out here the weddings about to start?" He responded, by saying.

"Butch forgot his tie in the car... ummm, are you okay?" He asks, "I'm fine, why do you ask?" I ask, "Well, you never talk to me now all of a sudden you are..." Brick says, "Ya, sorry about that... your brother, Butch talked some sense into me..." I say, with a sweet smile. "Really, you admitting to needing some sense talk into you... are you sure you're Blossom? Brick asks in a joking way, I hit his arm playfully but my response is cut off by _music?_

"The wedding! Oh I forgot, I have to go give Bubbles her shoes. I'll talk to you later." I say, and I hurry off to give Bubbles her shoes.

_Him's Lair_

_(Normal POV)_

"Blossom is happy? Well, well, well... that won't last to long.. enjoy the wedding, because your not living long enough to have one of your own." Him cackl- err... giggles evily.

-------------------------------------------------------

Still taking votes 4 Bubbles baby's gender, taking them until Chapter Six!

The rest of the wedding is in the next chapter!!

Thanks 4 reading, plz review!!!


End file.
